Star Wars: Knights of the Stars
by CrayTheJediKnight
Summary: When people thought the Jedi were long extinct... one Knight and padawan learner soon prove that they were wrong.
1. Chapter 1: When the Light fades

Star Wars: Knight Of The Stars

Chapter 1: When the Light fades.

Thirty years after the Battle of Endor, a child was born to the Kaniax family… Myrx was his name, and he was amazingly strong with the force.

Myrx grew up to be a good boy, always listening to his mother and father's requests. Speaking of his father, he was a Jedi Master, and a comrade of the great Master Luke Skywalker, and comrades with other great Jedi Masters of the new Jedi Order. Isaac Kaniax was his name, and proud he was of his son.

Isaac personally trained Myrx during his spare time, and while he was away on his missions, other Jedi Masters would lovingly take the time to train Myrx and other students as well. Myrx has many great friends, and he would never fail to put a smile on them. He'd do anything to befriend someone, even if that request is too hard, he'd never fail it.

During his time in the Jedi Council, and as a Padawan learner under his father, Isaac, he met another learner, also learning from Isaac, named Alvis Drenois. Myrx befriended the kid and the two never had a moment where they didn't train together.

"Hey, Myrx! Let's go practice our lightsaber combat!" said Alvis, carrying his little lightsaber with him.

"Coming! Just let me get my saber first, and we'll head on!" said Myrx, who took his lightsaber out of its stand and ran off with Alvis to the training area.

On the way, the two met a strange fellow, learning under Luke Skywalker himself, named Ben Solo. A mangy boy he was, never giving respect to anyone, and would always snap at people who disturb his training.

"H-hey, Ben!" said Alvis nervously, as he approached Solo.

"Watch it! Don't 'Ben' me. I'm taking serious matters into my own hands, so scram!" said Ben furiously, carrying his special crossguard lightsaber hilt with him.

"Hey, you don't have to snap at us like that, you snappy brat." said Myrx, carrying his lightsaber in a combat-ready fashion.

"Brat, you say? I suppose that lightsaber wants to have a bit of combat right now." said Ben furiously, holding his hilt the same way, only in a more furious way.

"You two better stop it right now, or else." said a voice familiar to Ben, but unknown to Myrx.

"Dad, can't you see this guy wants to lose to me?" said Ben, frustrated and stomping the ground.

"Now, now Ben. Your mother would be pissed at me if she knew you tried to fight someone during your training with Luke." said Han Solo, the father of Ben and the one who always shoots first.

"Hnggh, fine! The next time you mess with me, expect yourself to have more than a hundred scars!" said Ben furiously, pointing his hilt at him, but Myrx doesn't care and glare at him.

Han Solo walks up to the two learners, and rub their heads, before reminding them not to disturb Ben.

"Hey, guys. Don't actually bother to mess with Ben if he gets all snappy. Even Luke Skywalker doesn't talk back if he gets this snappy. You guys are probably the only ones with guts to talk back to Ben." said a shaky Han Solo, looking back at his son worriedly.

"Don't worry, Mr. Solo! I know Ben can change!" said Myrx, holding back his lightsaber and looks up to Han.

"Yeah, we are probably the only ones with guts to talk back to Ben. Have you even heard of the damage he's caused to Luke's personal training area?" said Alvis, looking at Ben angrily, while gripping his lightsaber tight.

"Yeah, we have problems funding the repairs for Luke's training area. But hey, it's no problem." said Han Solo, before walking off with Ben to board the famed Millennium Falcon, the "fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy".

Han and his son waved goodbye to the two, but Ben kept a scowl at Kaniax, with Myrx giving back a strong glare at him. The two went back to their original destination and continued their training.

A few weeks later, Myrx's mother, Susan Kaniax, decided to visit her Jedi husband and son. She is a famed rebel sniper, and she even helps the Rebel Alliance, now known as 'The Resistance', in their attacks against the vile First Order. Myrx was very surprised to see his mom for the first time during his training in the Council, but Isaac wasn't fazed by her arrival at all. She brought Myrx's sister, Jessie Kaniax, who was a spy-in-training, and she was happy to see his brother as a Jedi.

The family spent some time for the day, but they had to leave after because of a diplomatic mission. Susan and Jessie waved goodbye and their ship blasted off into lightspeed.

A few months after that little trip, a dreaded day came to haunt the Jedi. Ben Solo went missing, and without Han and Leia Solo knowing. The entire Jedi Council went to look for him, but it wasn't until enemy starships came to attack the Council.

"All Jedi's, board your fighters and get going!" said Luke Skywalker himself, ordering every Jedi that knows how to fly a starfighter to combat the incoming ships.

It was war, and it wasn't even half bad when three ships landed in front of the council. The ships hatches opened, and ramps slammed down to the ground, revealing a gang of strange people wearing black hoods and donned masks. Among them was a small, but still intimidating child, who wore a mask that was different than others.

"Surrender now, or face the fury of the Knights of Ren." said one of the vile intruders.

"Never! We will not surrender to people blinded by the dark side of the Force!" said one Jedi Knight, holding his dual-wield lightsabers in a battle ready stance.

"Then prepare to meet your maker." said a very treacherous voice, and the Knights of Ren proceed to attacking the entire Council. There was lightsaber combat everywhere you'd face. The Knights of Ren seemed to have the upper hand, and the Jedi were slowly losing their men.

"Myrx! Alvis! Get over here, now!" said Isaac Kaniax and Lars Drenois. The two fathers quickly agreed to go on separate planets, and the other Jedi parents called to their sons and daughters as well. Myrx and Alvis said their goodbyes, and promised to each other that one day they'd see themselves working together again. Only a few Padawan learners survived, and everyone else was killed ruthlessly by the Knights of Ren.

"Where could Ben be!?" said a worried Luke Skywalker, walking down the corridor when he saw the small Knight of Ren from earlier.

"Are you looking for me?" said a familiar voice…

"No… it can't be!" said Luke, and backed down a bit.

"Unfortunately, you taught me everything you knew. I'll use that to finally get rid of the Jedi once and for all!" said his student, Ben Solo, now devoured by Kylo Ren.

"Ben… no! Please, don't trust them!" said Luke, trying to turn Solo back to the light side.

"I am not Ben anymore. I am now Kylo Ren, and I will finish what my grandfather started…" said an ominous Kylo Ren, as the air around them gets darker, and they both hear the breathing of the infamous Darth Vader in their heads.

Meanwhile, outside the Council, the Jedi Order was in war with the Knights of Ren, as starships started crashing down, to the blood of both Jedi and Ren splattered on their battlefield. There was no going back, and now… the Light has faded…

But there is still hope… Myrx Kaniax has travelled to the distant planet of Tatooine with his family to continue his training and become a fully-fledged Jedi Knight. He swore to rebuild the Order, and he did not want to give up no matter what.

Whelps! I hope you liked this story made by an extreme Star Wars fan! (I mean it, I'd jump off a cliff to get anything that's Star Wars related.)


	2. Chapter 2: The Sandy Padawan

Chapter 2: The Sandy Padawan.

After the fall of the Jedi Council, the Knights of Ren have taken over control and mindlessly killed all the Jedi that survived. Only a handful of Jedi's and Padawan's were able to escape, but that doesn't mean they're safe and sound.

Ever since Myrx Kaniax and Alvis Drenois parted ways, the two have trained hard and kept reminding themselves to be determined and rebuild the former Jedi Council, and bring back all of its glory.

Meanwhile, on Tatooine, the entire Kaniax family resided in a fairly large house. It had everything they needed to live. Entertainment, food, water, and a perfect training ground just one kilometer away from the house. This training ground was always where Isaac and Myrx would train for seven straight years, and the day would come he was appointed as Jedi Knight. His mother and father would be the proudest parents in the entire galaxy, or so they believe.

Alvis has also been training, under his mother and father. His mother taught him how to wield a lightsaber, but Myrx and Alvis are only rookies in using the Force. The two only know the one-and-only telekinesis and for Myrx, a special technique he taught himself known as the "Force Shockwave", which makes him stay immobile for a few seconds before gradually releasing all the energy towards opponents around him. As for Alvis, his special ability is called the "Force Pummel", which lets him actually copy the movements of the Force. Say that Alvis was punching someone, but far away. He is punching him with the Force Pummel.

But enough about their abilities, for now.

The day Myrx was appointed Jedi Knight, he was immediately given a mission. And that is to find and consult every bounty hunter in Mos Eisly. Myrx couldn't stop himself over excitement and went off to Mos Eisly as soon as his father finished explaining the mission.

"Bounty hunters, huh? Doesn't sound so bad… at least I think so." said Myrx, walking around Mos Eisly in search of bounty hunters.

As Myrx expected, Mos Eisly was astonishingly filled with bounty hunters. Picked them off one by one, Myrx did. And without effort, too. But while he was doing his job, Myrx saw a very young child, with his own unique lightsaber hilt, a crossguard hilt to be exact, and the child was being bullied by three bounty hunters. Without further ado, the Jedi Knight effortlessly knocked them out, keeping the child safe.

"Th-thank you, m-mister…" said the young child, holding his hilt close to him.

"Kid, what in the world are you doing with a lightsaber?" said Myrx, kneeling down to the child's height, and comforting him.

"M-my mommy gave this to me… she told me to keep it safe before she was hurt by those mean masked people…." said the youngling, who was actually a padawan of her mother, a Jedi master.

"Well, do you have a place to stay?" said Myrx, with a gentle smile.

"No, mister… ever since those mean masked people hurt my mommy, I had to escape with the other padawans… they sent them in different escape pods, leading to different planets. O-only a few of my buddies survived with their parents…" said the solemn child, with his eyes filling up with tears at the thought of his padawan friends and his mother.

"What's your name, kiddo?" asked Myrx, while taking the child's hand and walking back home.

"Jica. Jica Orwin, nice to meet you, mister…?" said Jica, while also asking for the Jedi Knight's name.

"I'm Myrx. Myrx Kaniax, and you don't have to call me mister." Said Myrx, as they start to jog back home.

The two went on their way back home, and Jica seemed a bit more calm with Myrx. When the two arrived home, Myrx's mother was their to greet them.

"So, did you finish your- Who's this?" asked Susan, noticing the child beside Myrx.

"I'm Jica. Y-you must be Myrx's mommy?" replied Jica, while tugging on Myrx's hand.

"Hehe, yes I'm Myrx's mother. You can call me Susan, Jica. Nice to meet you!" said Susan, while happily taking Jica and Myrx inside their house.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said Isaac, all jolly and happy to see Myrx.

"Mission is done, master. And, uh, we have a visitor…" said Myrx, still happy as he shows Jica in front of Isaac.

"Is this your buddy, Myrx?" said Jessie, while playfully pushing Myrx towards Jica.

"Stop it, sis. You know what happens when I get playful." replied Myrx.

"Does the little guy even have a place to stay, Myrx?" asked Jessie, while playing around with Jica for a bit.

"No, and I don't want to explain the entire thing." replied the Jedi, exhausted as he sat down on their couch.

"Can he stay with us?" asked Jessie again, while giving Jica a snack.

Jica looked up at Myrx with eyes that spell "Can I stay with you?" and Myrx knew he had to resist it. But for the Force's sake, he had to do it. Jica has a lightsaber, he has no place to stay, so the Kaniax family had to take him in. It's just way too dangerous for him to stay out vulnerable.

The following night, Jica had to stay in Myrx's room. Myrx gave Jica his bed, and he had to sleep on the floor. Jica was comfortable, though, and slept the moment the lights went out.

The sun of Tatooine had risen from the horizon, and that instantly woke Myrx up. Before he even knew it, his father was already cooking breakfast for them.

"Eh, must be one of the requirements to be a Jedi master." Said Myrx, clinging on to the thought of being so early in the morning as he watched his father cook food.

"Oh, good morning, Myrx!" shouted out a jolly Isaac, waking up Jessie and Susan, but Jica stayed tight on Myrx's bed. Comfortable as ever. Then a thought came to Myrx.

"Should we, uh… train Jica?" asked Myrx to himself. The thought zapped into his actions as he ran to wake Jica up.

"JICA!" shouted Myrx, startling Jica from his good sleep.

"Wh-what?" asked a drowsy Jica, still wanting to sleep more.

"Come on, I have a great plan for the day!" shouted out Myrx.

The two boys walked up to Isaac while he was making breakfast, and asked them a very solid question.

"Dad, dad!" shouted Myrx, startling Isaac from cooking breakfast.

"What is it, son? Can't you see I'm cooking?" said Isaac, while looking at Jica and Myrx.

"Uh, I know this is a hard question but… can you train Jica?" asked Myrx, instantly taking off the jolly look of Isaac.

"Hmm… well, he did train under his mother. A great comrade she was, so I guess I could continue his training…" said Isaac, bringing back a pint of his jolliness.

"Really? When does he start?" asked Myrx, while holding Jica's hand tight.

"He's a padawan. I can guess he's already done some basic training, but now, he must face the trials with a Knight." Replied Isaac, glancing into Myrx's eyes with a big grin.

"The trials? How do you know he can face the trials?" asked Myrx, stuttering about the thought of the harsh Jedi trials.

"I'm not sure, he needs your lightsaber training first." said Isaac.

That afternoon, Myrx instantly thought of training Jica the moment his father told him Jica needs lightsaber training. So, without further ado, Myrx ran off to Jica to train him in lightsaber combat.

Myrx was very efficient in lightsaber combat, knowing how to use every single lightsaber that was given to him. Say it, he can use it. Curved hilts, double bladed, dual lightsabers, and crossguards. He can use it all. Which is why his proficiency is required to train Jica.

"Jica, let's train!" shouted out Myrx, startling Jica from his thoughts of his padawan friends and his mother.

"Where are we going now?" asked Jica, while holding his special lightsaber close to him.

"To a training ground not so far away." said Myrx, holding his very special modified lightsaber.

As the two arrived, and without further delay, Myrx started explaining each step of lightsaber combat.

.

.

.

In a distant planet, far, far away, where the old Jedi council was held, now taken by the Knights of Ren, were the cries of children and the woes of a mother.

"Jica… please be safe…" said a very soft voice, the voice of Jica's mother, Anise Orwin.

(And that's hours of work put into this story. Hope you like it anyway!)


End file.
